Let Me Save You
by Gemma Cane
Summary: Miele had always dreamt of her wedding day, dreamt of the blissful years she would spend at her loved one's side. And yet, now that day is here, it is nothing like she had imagined. But to save her sister...it is something she won't think twice about. One-shot done for the Crayola Colour Challenge on WCFC.


**Colour: Spring Green**  
 **Characters: Flora, Miele**

Ever since I was a little girl, I had always dreamt of my wedding day. I had fantasised about how perfect and beautiful it would be, about what my dress would be like, about the stunning venue, about all the people I love being there, all on the special day when my one true love and I came together in the happiest, love filled celebration of our lives. The fresh spring grass would be glistening in the morning sun, the trees and the woodlands would be alive with birdsong, whilst everyone gathered outside in the forest clearing for the service. It would be a truly magical day, one which I could cherish in my heart for years to come. Blissful years at my loved one's side.

I felt an ache in my heart. None of this would ever come true. It was not meant to be. Yes, my wedding day had arrived, but not in the way I had dreamt it would. Nothing I had wished for had come to pass. And the bleak reality was, it never would. I stood alone, in a room with grey walls, a rotting grey ceiling and a cold, stone grey floor. There was a single mattress stuffed with straw on the floor in one corner, the fabric thin and worn. And today, a grimy mirror had been placed in the room with me.

Now, I stood before it, and stared into the eyes of the total stranger that I found in front of me. A few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, leaving streaky marks on my grimy skin. My red-orange hair had been jaggedly cut short on my arrival, and the now jaw length locks framed my sunken cheeks. My forest green eyes appeared to be too big for my thinning face, and were empty of all light. The skin that was stretched thinly over my weakened bones was smothered in dirt and grime, and beneath that deathly pale. My ribs were showing through the thin fabric of the dress-

My breath caught painfully in my throat, trapped by the tears that begged to be set free. The dress. I had always imagined that perfect fairytale wedding, with a beautiful flowing white gown, that glittered and shimmered as I moved. The sort of dress you only saw in those too-perfect-to-be-true romance movies, where there was almost always a 'happily ever after.' Instead I wore a ragged, off white dress that fell to my knees. The hem line was torn, with the skirt lining spilling out. It must have reached down to the floor in its glory days. The loosely stitched lace across the front was frayed and falling apart, as was the simple embroidery along the basic neckline. The sleeves were made of a thin fabric that draped over my shoulders, and were embroidered with simplistic flowers. I ran my hands down the front of the skirt, attempting to smooth out the creases that had collected there over time. I sighed. It was 'vintage.' Like everything about him was.

Behind me, I heard a key turn in the lock, and the door was thrown open. I jumped violently, turning to face the person that had just entered. My surprise turned to fury as my eyes rested on his smug face.

"Where is she?" I cried. "What have you done with her?"

He laughed harshly. "Not even a 'hello' for your fiancé?" He paused, putting a hand where his heart should be and gasping. "Oh, was it something I said?"

I glared at him. "If you've laid a single spell on her-"

"Now now, Miele, you offend me! Do I really seem like the sort of man who would do such a thing?" He drawled, wandering around the room.

I clenched my fists, biting back the tears. "Please, just let me see her. Let me see my sister."

"Well you see, your sister is currently being held up by something. I'm sure she's devastated that she can't be here to wish you luck, but you'll see her at the service later on." He smirked, adjusting the collar of lace around his neck and pulling off his full length burgundy coat.

"Held up? What's that supposed to mean? Where is she?" When he ignored me, I shouted louder. "Let me see Flora, Valtor!"

He tutted, stepping closer and looking down at me. When he finally spoke, his voice was dangerously low. "Oh, we do have a bit of a temper, don't we? Such an ugly attitude really doesn't suit such a pretty face."

He ran his hand down my cheek, narrowing his icy grey-blue eyes. His touch alone was enough to make my skin crawl. My hand flashed to his wrist and took hold, trying to push him away, and I snatched my head away from him.

He chuckled malevolently, lowering his arm. Casually, he draped his coat over the top of the mirror and began his pacing again. I watched him warily, refusing to take my eye off him even for a moment.

"I must say that you do look beautiful in that dress." He continued. "Of course its not exactly of royal standards, but I'm sure you're used to all that humble nonsense aren't you? Where was it you were from?"

I felt my stomach churning with anger. Was there a single thing about me he hadn't insulted?

"Ah yes, Linphea. Rather a sad excuse for a realm in my opinion. Extremely weak." He smiled slightly as he flicked his eyes in my direction. "A waste of my time really, the small amount of power it did give me was hardly worth it."

"My home doesn't need power and wealth to be happy!" I snapped. "It was never a core part of our lives there, and if anything, we are all far better off without it. Look at what you've become. Look at what power has done to you! You're a cruel, empty, heartless monster, that destroys everything it comes across. How do you sleep at night, knowing how many people have lost their lives because of you? Knowing how many families you have destroyed, knowing how much pain and grief you have caused?"

Valtor paused, and looked me dead in the eye. He crouched down beside me, his face just inches away from mine. For a moment, I thought he was going to say something human. But of course I was kidding myself.

"Quite easily, I assure you." He spat, and I could tell that he meant every word of it.

Chuckling softly, Valtor stood, and pulled his coat back on. He crossed to the door, and looked back at me. I gave him a look of pure hatred.

"Come now, Miele." He pouted. "We don't want tears on our big day."

With a smirk, he left the room, closing the door and leaving me alone with my grief.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The dirty ground had stained the pale fabric of the dress, the cold had seeped through my skin, the pain had numbed my heart. At least soon, I knew that Flora would be free, that she would be okay. Okay from Valtor at least. I kept thinking of her lost and alone in a war torn world where anything could happen. The Winx had disappeared long ago, most likely taken as prisoners or murdered. Neither me nor Flora had seen Helia for months. Countless kingdoms had crumbled, countless lives destroyed. There was no one left.

A silent shiver passed through my body, the endless grey closing in around me. Never before had I felt so useless, so alone. I had tried to reason with myself that I was lucky to still be alive, but really, what is left to live for? If death was to come knocking on my door, I would welcome him with open arms. There was no question of being ready for the end. It had begun long ago, too long to remember what life felt like.

A quiet cry escaped my lips, and a single tear rolled down my cheek despite my efforts to hold it back. That drop was followed by another, and another, until there was no stopping the flow of sadness that drowned me.

"More tears?" Valtor sneered, opening the door.

"Why are you here?" I whispered. "Have you come to laugh at my pain?"

He came closer to me. I could feel his gaze digging in to me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Actually, I've come to give you a little wedding gift." He said coolly.

"I don't want anything from you." I replied.

"Oh, I think you might want this." Valtor's voice was calm and smooth. It was unnatural, not a hint of emotion behind it. Like a machine. "You see, I've decided that perhaps I should be somewhat more...welcoming to my bride to be. I don't want our special day to be filled with sadness. And who better to cheer you up than your own dear sister?"

My head snapped up. "Flora? Where is she?"

"Bring her in." Valtor called to the door, which was immediately thrown open.

Two guards entered, dragging a squirming girl behind them. They flung her to the ground, then turned and left as quickly as they had entered.

"Flora?" I choked, crawling over to her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Valtor's voice spoke through the small flap window of the door. "But I'll be back soon, _my love_ , and the real celebration will begin. A new beginning rising from the ashes of defeat!"

I hardly heard him. Flora made no attempt to lift herself off the ground. Instead she just lay there, face down in the dirt.

"Flora?" I said softly, taking her shoulders and lifting her up. "Flora, what happened to y-"

All words were lost as Flora raised her face and locked her eyes with mine. Her face was bruised, her lip swollen and bleeding. A trail of dried blood led from the corner of her mouth down her neck, and there were countless scars and gashes across her face, some still oozing blood. Her eyes were red and puffy, one half closed from the swelling. Now, they filled with tears as I took her broken form in. She had long, seeping wounds along her arms and legs too, her clothes torn and stained with her blood. The dirt from her prison mingled with her bleeding skin, streaks of grime all over her. As we stared at each other, she suddenly snapped. In an instant, the tears flowed freely and huge sobs racked her body.

"Oh, Flora!" I whined, pulling her into my arms and holding her close. I stroked her hair, my own hand now lined in her blood. "What have they done to you?"

She reached out and grabbed at my arms, her nails digging into my skin.

"Miele..." She gasped, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

"It's alright." I whispered, tears forming in my own eyes. "You'll be free soon, I promise."

"No!" She whispered desperately. "I can't be free."

I frowned at her, fear constricting me. "What are you talking about? Of course you can."

She shook her head vigorously, squeezing my shoulders tight. "No, I can't! I'm not going to let you go through with this, Miele! I either get out of here with you, or I don't go at all."

I pulled my sister into the tightest hug I had ever given her in my life, burying my face against her. "Flora, I have to do this. If I don't marry Valtor now, God only knows what he might do to you. If I do this, you'll be free. You can leave this place, go find safety."

"I can't do that without you." She sobbed. "I can't protect you from him, I just can't!"

My heart snapped into millions of pieces. All Flora had ever done was look after me. She was always there, always going out of her way to do what was best by me. Even now, when she was far past breaking point, her only care was for me! I brushed her hair back from her face and locked my tear filled eyes with hers.

"Flora," I whispered, barely able to get my words out through the choking lump in my throat. "You have saved my life more times than I care to admit. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am now, I wouldn't know what it means to make a sacrifice. You taught me that. Please...it's my turn now. Let me save you."

Flora reached out a trembling hand, laying it on my cheek. She pulled my head down to her, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, the tears on her face mingling with my own.

"I love you, Flower." She murmured, her voice shaking.

I held her hand on my face, holding her close to me. I never wanted to let go, but I knew I had to, for her.

All too soon, I heard an ominous clunk from the door as a key turned and Valtor entered. I refused to look into that cold, cruel face, instead clinging onto Flora tighter.

"Take her away." Valtor ordered, his words crushing my heart and paralysing me with fear.

The same two guards reentered, and grabbed Flora under her arms.

"No!" She screamed, her voice going straight through me. "Miele, no, you don't have to do this! Please!"

I reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand, desperately clawing at them as I tried to get a better grip. "You'll be alright, Flora, I know you will. Don't worry about me! I love you Flora!"

The guards wrenched her from my arms, dragging her writhing body towards the door.

"Miele!" She sobbed. "Please...I love you, Flower!"

Her cries were cut short as she was pulled through the door, and Valtor slammed it shut behind her. Now that she was truly gone, my loss hit me full force. A flood of grief washed over me, forcing me to the ground. Her cries rang in my mind, the image of her pain filled face burned into the insides of my eyes.

"I love you too, Flora." I whispered to myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The blackened grass crunched beneath my feet as I walked through the destroyed clearing towards the man I was to spend the rest of my life with. The man who had murdered so many, the man who had destroyed everything I held dear to me. The bleakness that was ahead of me was ever present, consuming me. I came to stand beside him, beside Valtor. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I could feel his blue-grey eyes burning into me. The guard that stood by us started his speech, but I barely heard him. I closed my eyes, and thought of Flora, the sister I had lost. No matter how much I told myself it was best, told myself that I had done good, the pain of knowing I would never see her again coursed through my every nerve. Her last words to me still sounded in my ears.

" _I love you, Flower_."

I felt a nudge in my arm. I looked at Valtor, who nodded.

"Do you, Miele, take Valtor to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have, and to hold..."

I felt like crying, but I had no tears left. Instead, there was just an emptiness, a hole that could never be filled.

"...until death do you part?"

I thought again of Flora. I thought of all the things she had done for me, and I felt the slightest flame of strength deep down within me. I dug my nails deep into the flesh of my palms, preparing myself. My mind cried out in protest against my mouth, but there was nothing that could change my mind now.

"I do."

 **A/N: So this has been sitting around for almost a year now, and just has not had an ending all this time. I decided it was finally time to finish it, and that determination has resulted in a little bit of a rushed ending, but I didn't know how else to get there, so this is what we've got now. But anyway, as you can see from the summary it was written for one of the many challenges over on the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges forum. Its been pretty quiet of late, but it would be great if any new people wanted to come along and join the fun. Its got loads of great challenges, so there's something there for everyone!**

 **But anyway, I'm going to stop blabbering on now and let you all get back to your lives. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Gemma Cane xx**


End file.
